carnationclanfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Tundrakit's Fate
(A story in the 3rd person view about Tundraflare joining CC.) Prologue -Kits Laurelstar yowled with pain. Everyone in FaunaClan stopped what they were doing to and help her to the medicine cat's den. Frostmoon, the current medicine cat, began the delivering process on Laurelstar. A few moments later, Laurelstar set gaze on her two kittens. One a black-and-grey tom with orange eyes and the other, a gray and white she-cat with sky-blue eyes. "I'll name the tom Scorchkit and the she-cat Tundrakit." Emberstripe—Laurelstar's mate—padded into the den and let out a gentle purr when he saw his kits. He was so happy. But neither knew what trouble these kits would bring. Chapter 1 - Wandering off Tundrakit ans Scorchkit sat in the nursery. "I'm so bored!" Tundra complained. "Me to." Scorchkit replied. "Why don't we go off and see the forest." Tundra whispered. "I like that idea." Scorch whispered back. The to snuck out, avoiding their mother's careful watch. ---- They wandered deep into the woods. They came upon the CarnationClan border. On the other side was a border patrol. "Hide!" Scorch wailed. The two hid in a convenient hole. the leader of the patrol, Jupiterstripe, heard the wail, but couldn't locate it. They waited into Jupiterstripe and the patrol left. They let out a sigh of relief... Until they spotted two fox on the other side of the hole... the two kits had hid in a fox hole. Chapter 2 - Run! Scorch and Tundra froze in terror. All was silent until Tundra muttered "Run." The two kits bolted out of the fox den, the foxes after them. They ran towards the border. Tundra prayed to Starclan in her head that they would live. Starclan had answered the silent prayer. ---- The CarnationClan patrol they had seen earlier and a FaunaClan both found them. One of the foxes was about to kill Tundra, but Hazelpaw lunged in and got Tundra, before the fox could snatch the kit. "Someone get the kits out of here!" Jupiter ordered. Hazelpaw scooped up Tundra and Scorch, and tried to make her way to Faunaclan camp. The two patrols were able to take down the foxes. Jupiter took a look around and ordered with his tail for the cats to depart from FaunaClan territory. The FaunaClan patrol followed Hazel into camp. Laurelstar came out of the nursery. "Tundra, Scorch, Thank Starclan your alive.... Wait... whose this she-cat?" Laurelstar asked. "That's Hazelpaw of CarnationClan, she was ordered to bring them home." One of the patrol members replied. "You should be happy, I saved Tundrakit's life." She pointed out. "Thank you Hazelpaw." Laurelstar mewed. "No problem." Hazel replied, slipping away towards her territory. "You two are confined to this den for a moon!" Laurelstar declared. But not even punishments can stop destiny. Chapter 3 - The Hawk About half a moon had past. "Can please go see the elders?" Tundra asked. "Sure." Laurel mewed, following her out of the den. Laurel wandered away for just a moment to get prey, when snatch! A hawk snatched Tundrakit. "Tundrakit!" Laurelstar yowled. Tundrakit screamed as the hawk carried her away. Laurelstar and Emberstripe hurried after her. Chapter 4- Destiny The two parents were able to keep speed with the hawk. It flew through the forest. It then flew really high up and got lost in the trees above. Laurelstar hissed, turning back around towards camp. Emberstripe followed. What Laurelstar didn't know is if she went a little further, she could have had her kit back. Meanwhile, across the border, Dustyleaf and Oscar had padded out of camp. The hawk swooped done towards the to with Tundrakit in grip. Dustyleaf ducked down, but Oscar jumped up biting the hawk's neck, and killed it. "T-Thank you." Tundrakit mewed. "No problem, where is your home I can't quite detect your scent." Oscar asked. She was to deep into CC territory to see the border, so she didn't really know. "I don't know." She replied. "Well then, come home with us." Dustyleaf mewed. The two toms brought the kit home. Chapter 5 - Finding Home Nightstar and Silverlight, who were not together at the time, stared down at the kit. Silverlight instantly felt bonded to it. "I think we should keep it." Siverlight mewed. "I guess so... What's your name?" Nightstar asked the kit. "Tundrakit." She replied. "I'm Silverlight, and this is Nightstar." Silverlight mewed sweetly. "Who saved me?" Tundra mewed. "Oscar did." Silver mewed. "Can I stay with you?" Tundra asked. Nightstar gave Silverlight a glance, but Silverlight gave Nightstar a warm glance in return. "Sure." Nighstar mewed, despite knowing she was an FC kit. With that, Tundrakit had finally found home. Author's Note Well.... This is done now :D If you want me to add more, let me know Tundra. Edit: Sparrowkit was quiet. Category:Non-fiction Category:Finished Stories Category:Written by RoseSnow Category:Stories